Sensaciones
by Jauca97
Summary: Tobe se quedó ahí congelado, sonrojado y todavía con la boca abierta, sintiendo diferentes emociones chocar una contra otra violentamente dentro de sí. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Qué significaba esa montaña rusa de sensaciones en la que acababa de subirse? *One-Shot* *TobexChief*


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca no me pertenece, pero esta historia sí. Asi que cuidadito con que la vea en otro lado sin mi consentimiento._ _ **NO AL PLAGIO.**_

 _ **N/A:**_ _Esto es un one-shot TobexChief, así que si no eres fan de la pareja, tienes cero tolerancia y nada agradable que decir en cuanto a esta, te recomiendo que mejor te abstengas de leerlo y esperes al siguiente one-shot Garucca c:_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **.**_

Tobe estaba sentado en una roca en medio del bosque con su ceño fruncido, recargando su barbilla en su mano. Ya habia caído la tarde, y salió de su guarida con la intención de retar a Garu una vez más por su propia cuenta. Pero para su desgracia Pucca estaba con él, por lo que decidió que lo más sabio e inteligente de su parte era posponer su ataque para otra ocasión.

De verdad que no entendía a ese ninja…

¿Cómo podía permitirle a Pucca abalanzarse de ese modo sobre él y besuquearlo a su antojo y capricho? Si tanto la detestaba, ¡entonces que se pusiera los pantalones y se lo hiciera saber de una maldita vez! Tobe deseaba que Garu lo hiciera. Así, quitándosela de encima sería más fácil para el llevar a cabo su venganza.

Pero en el fondo sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

Por mucho que Garu se quejara, Tobe tenía la leve sospecha de que su enemigo no le era tan indiferente a la chica de odangos. Nunca se molestaba cuando le decía que era su novia, ni siquiera lo negaba. ¡Hasta incluso una vez enfureció porque la llamo ridícula! Si no hubiera sido por esa explosión a los pies de Garu, sin duda que lo habría vencido. Nunca lo habia visto tan enojado, ¡y solo porque dijo que Pucca le provocaba nauseas!

Pequeños detallitos como esos hacían que Tobe se diera cuenta de que Garu no sentía desagrado por la chica, pero era demasiado estúpido como para hacer algo al respecto.

Resoplo frustrado. Si tan solo pudiera tomar ventaja de la chica contra Garu, pero Pucca no era ninguna chica en apuros. Era bastante habilidosa, debía reconocer. Pero junto con ello era molesta, enfadosa, empalagosa como el infierno, ridícula y – a su opinión personal – una acosadora sádica demente. A Tobe le recorrió un escalofrió de tan solo pensar en ella. ¿Cómo podía Garu enamorarse de una chica que prácticamente se aprovechaba de el todos los días?

Recordó cuando estuvieron pegados el uno con el otro. Le toco vivir en carne propia lo que era tener a esa mocosa tras de ellos a todas horas. ¡Incluso lo beso por accidente!

Tobe hizo una mueca de desagrado y cerró los ojos sacudiendo fuertemente la cabeza. Eso era algo que definitivamente NO quería recordar. Todo porque el imbécil de Garu se voltio a propósito. ¡Una cosa más que agregar a su lista de venganza!

Sinceramente no comprendía al ninja de coletas. ¿Cómo podía soportar semejante tortura?

Antes de eso, Tobe nunca habia sido besado por nadie. Fue su primer beso. Y en definitiva, la experiencia no le gusto. ¿Por qué las chicas se volvían locas por algo tan patético y… asqueroso? ¿A caso así era siempre el amor?

Tobe tenía una limitada comprensión en cuanto a lo que respectaba a ese tema. Todo eso era un misterio para él. Un enigma. Algo que sinceramente no quería descubrir pues, en lo que a él le concernía, solo eran boberías. Una total pérdida de tiempo. Tonto Garu por prestarse a tales ridiculeces.

Pero aun así, ese poco entendimiento que Tobe tenía sobre ello hacia que le intrigara más de lo que le gustaría.

― ¡Tobe! ¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¡Te he estado buscando por toda la aldea! ― lo saludo Chief, caminando alegremente hacia el e interrumpiéndolo de sus pensamientos.

― ¿Qué quieres Chief? No estoy de humor para tolerar tus cosas ― replico hastiado. ¿Acaso nunca lograría quitársela de encima?

― No seas así, cariño ― le respondió decepcionada por el modo tan tosco en el que fue recibida por el chico de sus sueños. Pero eso no aplaco sus ganas de estar junto a su amado.

― ¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que no me llames así, que no soy tu esposo! ― le dijo exasperado. ¡Siempre era lo mismo con esa mujer!

― ¿Estás aquí preparando tu venganza contra Garu? ― cuestiono ella sentándose a su lado e ignorando su arrebato de cólera momentáneo.

― Si… algo así.

― ¡Cuéntame! Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte ― ofreció entusiasmada.

Tobe bufo al escucharla decir aquello ― ¿Tu? ¿Ayudar? ¡Ja! Solo me estorbarías.

Chief puso una cara triste. ¿Por qué Tobe siempre tenía que ser así de brusco con ella? Visiblemente decaída dejo salir un suspiro, dándose por vencida. Se puso de pie con la intención de retirarse y dejarlo solo, pues era obvio que no estaba de buenas. Y así no llegarían a ningún lado. Justo estaba para irse y empezar a caminar, cuando Tobe la llamo de nuevo.

― Espera ― le dijo, haciendo que ella le obedeciera y de inmediato se volviera a sentar.

― ¿Si? Dime ― pidió mirándolo con los ojos brillante de adoración y devoción pura.

Tobe vacilo un poco antes de responderle ― Tu… eres… una chica, ¿no? ― pregunto dudoso. Chief parpadeo confundida sin saber bien como contestar semejante pregunta. ¿Acaso no era obvio? ¿Qué Tobe no la miraba como tal? ― Me refiero, sabes cómo piensan las chicas ― explico el ninja, notando que su pregunta podría sonar algo extraña e incluso algo insultante. Y no es que a Tobe le preocupara serlo, pero esa no era la intención en esos momentos.

Ante la aclaración, Chief sonrió aliviada ― Ahhh, eso. Ya entiendo. Pues sí, se supone que sí. ¿Por qué? ―cuestiono curiosa acercándose más hacia él, feliz de que Tobe le estuviera dando atención.

― ¿Por qué ustedes siempre están… tan obsesionadas con eso del amor?

La vagabunda se sorprendió, no esperando ese tipo de pregunta de parte de Tobe ― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Es que, ¡mira a Pucca! ¡O mírate a ti! ― la señalo ― Ambas intentan desesperadamente atarnos a ustedes de algún modo, cuando no entienden que lo único que queremos en la vida es entrenar. O en mi caso, vengarme ― hizo una pequeña pausa ― ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el propósito de tanta cursilería?

Chief se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensando bien en cómo responder a algo tan importante ― Mmm… yo creo que es el querer estar con la persona amada. Estar a su lado apoyándolo en todo lo que haga o decida hacer en un futuro ― comento ilusionada.

― ¿Aunque la otra persona no lo quiera así? ¡Que injusticia! ― se quejó cruzándose de brazos ― Además, todo eso del amor, los abrazos y los besos me parece algo demasiado ridículo y estúpido. Solo una pérdida de tiempo.

― El amor es así, no decides a quien querer. Y sobre lo otro… ― pauso Chief ―…es porque aún no has encontrado a la persona indicada.

― ¿Persona indicada? ― cuestiono, arqueando una ceja y viéndola como si estuviera loca.

― Aja, alguien que te haga sentir muchas cosas…

― ¿Cómo que cosas? ― la interrumpió escéptico.

― Mmm… pues, cosas como… ― Chief dudo, ¿Cómo explicárselo a alguien como Tobe para que lo entendiera? Solo se le ocurría una forma. Atrevida, pero efectiva ― Cosas como esta ― y sin pensárselo dos veces decidió mostrárselo.

Tobe abrió los ojos como platos quedándose estático en su sitio, sintiendo como un choque eléctrico le recorría el cuerpo de pies a cabeza estremeciéndolo al sentir de un momento a otro y de forma inesperada los labios de Chief en los suyos. Era como un poderoso cosquilleo, como cuando aquella vez un rayo lo golpeo y le dio poder.

Era la segunda vez que recibía un beso, y aunque físicamente la sensación era casi igual, por dentro definitivamente no lo era.

Cuando Pucca lo beso por accidente solamente sintió sus labios, junto con la sorpresa, el susto y el disgusto que eso conllevaba. También recordó haber experimentado algo de nauseas. Una experiencia nada agradable, casi traumática. Pero ahora…sentía como si se hubiera comido una manada de elefantes y estos se retorcían y pataleaban en su estómago, sumado a una extraña calidez que no habia sentido jamás.

En definitiva se sintió mejor que su primer beso. Y eso fue lo que lo asusto más.

Bruscamente la tomo de los hombros y la aparto de el ― ¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?! ― exigió, mirándola entre enojado y asustado. Podía sentir como el calor se apoderaba de su rostro, ¿acaso tenia temperatura? ¿Chief estaba enferma y lo había contagiado?

Chief se encogió de hombros como si nada, también levemente sonrojada ― Creí que sería más fácil para ti entenderlo de ese modo ― contesto inocentemente.

Tobe abrió la boca para gritarle todas las barbaridades del mundo y mandarla bastante lejos de ahí, decirle que se fuera de su casa y desapareciera de su vida junto con sus inútiles e inseparables compañeros por tal atrevimiento…

… pero no salió nada. Por primera vez, su mente estaba en blanco. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¡¿Qué rayos le habia echo?!

― Debo irme ahora ― anuncio ella, al ver que él estaba bastante sorprendido como para hablar. Era su oportunidad de huir ― Pero nos vemos a la hora de la cena en nuestro hogar, ¿de acuerdo cariño? ― y con eso, Chief alegremente se fue por donde venía dando saltitos y tarareando una alegre melodía, reprimiéndose todo lo que podía hasta encontrar un lugar donde pudiera descargar toda su efusividad a solas y sin interrupciones. Después de todo, era su primer beso.

Tobe se quedó ahí congelado, sonrojado y todavía con la boca abierta, sintiendo diferentes emociones chocar una contra otra violentamente dentro de sí. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Qué significaba esa montaña rusa de sensaciones en la que acababa de subirse?

Eso cambiaba toda la perspectiva que tenía sobre los besos. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se habia sentido tan diferente a la primera vez?

" _La persona indicada"…_ resonó la voz de Chief en su cabeza.

Trago duro. ¿Chief era su persona indicada? ¿A caso Garu se sentía del mismo modo cada vez que Pucca lo besaba? ¡No habia duda de porque el pobre diablo huía asustado cada vez que la miraba!

Tantas emociones… tantos sentimientos… ¡qué horror!

Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente para estabilizarse, pero al sentir que no era suficiente se atrevió a darse una pequeña bofetada en la mejilla.

― Basta, ¡basta! ― se exigió a sí mismo en voz alta poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza ― Saca eso de tu mente. Hay cosas más importantes en que enfocarse… ¡como en Garu!

Y con ese pensamiento se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a volver a su guarida decidido a pasar lo que restaba del día planeando su venganza y nada más que en eso, aunque eso significara quedarse sin cenar. Y con esa determinación emprendió su andar, sin percatarse que inconscientemente se tocaba sus hormigueantes labios mientras caminaba.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Jelou, is mi xdxd_

 _Ya sé lo que están pensando. ¿Acaso hice esto debido al comic de Tobe or not Tobe? Pues, sí pero no xdxd_

 _Yo no estoy siguiendo el comic. Como ya les habia comentado antes, desde que LittleKidsIn se declaró abiertamente Tobecca deje de seguir sus trabajos pues aunque son muy buenos, no son de mi interés ya que yo soy Garucca. Así que no le veo el caso a que yo siga sus historias si no es algo que a mí me guste._

 _Sin embargo, tengo algunas lectoras Garuccas que si lo siguen, y recuerdo que una de ellas me comento que le indigno el hecho de que se hubiera basado en un episodio canon de la serie para de ahí agarrarse de que Tobe comenzó a sentir algo por Pucca. Que como ya saben, es el episodio_ _ **Enemigos Siameses.**_ _Honestamente yo ya me imaginaba que iba a tomar ese episodio porque, pues, es lo único "Tobecca" que hay en la serie. Y no considero que realmente lo sea ya que el beso iba para Garu, no para Tobe. Y pues en lo personal no creo que debido a un beso accidental llegue a nacer amor. Pero bueno, ese no es el punto aquí._

 _Entonces, esta chica estaba molesta de que se hubiera agarrado de ese episodio para comenzar con la historia de amor entre Tobe y Pucca, cuando realmente no hubo nada de eso ya que el pobre claramente le desagrado profundamente el beso. Es que, enserio, hay más momentos Toberu en ese episodio que Tobecca xdxd Y bueno, su indignación me sirvió de inspiración para hacer este one-shot, ya que tal vez otras chicas se sientan así. O tal vez no. Como sea, aquí esta xdxd_

 _Y claro, nuestra vagabunda preferida no podía faltar. Fue divertido subir a Tobe en esa montaña rusa de sensaciones, marcando la diferencia de cómo se siente un beso cuando de verdad te gusta alguien o cuando alguien de verdad te quiere, a cuando no. Pero ya sabemos cómo es Tobae. Tiene su corazoncito pero a la vez es tan… pues tan el xdxd_

 _Espero que haya quedado IC, realmente me esforcé mucho porque esto fuera así c:_

 _No olviden dejarme sus reviews que son el Tobe de mi Chief akaksksks *u*_

 _Y hablando de reviews… :v_

 _De_ _ **La importancia de un Te quiero:**_

 _ **Gatoccaliz:**_ _Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado querida. Aprecio mucho tus reviews, te agradezco que los dejes siempre :'D Besos! *u*_

 _ **Rose:**_ _Aww, me alegra que te haya gustado querida! Y si, eso es algo que no se debe de decir a la ligera, ni a cualquier persona. Jajaja, me encanto tu referencia a Hola soy German, ¡me encanta ese tipo! Nunca falla en hacerme reír XD Yo también necesito alguien que me haga deshacerme de las ganas de usar ese fierro :'v_

 _Y sobre el de la boda ya lo voy a traer, pronto pronto *u* La próxima semana segurito haha_

 _Y eso que pusiste al último, ajsjskddkkd me llego tanto :') Estaba trabajando cuando me llego tu review y creeme que me saco una sonrisoita enorme. Me hizo el día *u* ¡Te lo agradezco tanto! Besos, mi sexy y guapa lectora ;)_

 _ **Lupsss1412:**_ _akssksksks que bueno que te gusto aunque te haya dado diabetes :3 Un poco de empalagamiento no hace daño de vez en cuando jojo xdxd ¡Muchas gracias por el review, besos! *u*_

 _ **Massei33:**_ _Hola querida Massei! Bienvenida a Fanfiction haha xdxd No te preocupes, me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias y que las hayas leído todas, eso me emociona y me da filicidah kakakksks *u* También gracias por tus fave en DA, de verdad lo aprecio bastante! :'D Y el fic de la boda ya mero lo subo, la próxima semana les traeré el primer cap. Ojala te guste c: Besos querida!_

 _Tambien quiero aprovechar para agradecer a_ _ **Narcissus204**_ _por los faves en mis historias y por dejarme su bello review en_ _ **Duelo de Vencidas.**_ _Me alegra que te haya gustado y que consideres que se apegue a la esencia de la serie, es lo mejor que me pueden decir *u* ¡Muchas gracias por leerme querida! Besos *u*_

 _Eso ha sido todo por hoy, creo xdxd_

 _No olviden que los amo con todo mi kokoro *u* Besos, ¡y nos leemos después!_


End file.
